


Electric Love

by cosima23



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, College, F/F, Fluff, Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima23/pseuds/cosima23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine grew up together, head to college together, and more. Fluff because we all need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone a long time ago and I'm just now posting it. I promise I'm trying to continue with YDKMAA, I have about half of the next chapter written, but it's been since July last year since I updated, life just gets crazy. Please accept this as an apology, even though it probs blows.

We grew up together. Our families were neighbors and best friends. I was born in March of 1984 and 9 months later she came into this world. We went to elementary, middle, and high school together. Now, we are off to the same University; what are the odds? We've been inseparable, we've been with each other through our ups and downs and now we get to start our new lives with one another.

 

The thing is, to put it simply, I love her. She doesn't know, nor do I wish to tell her, too afraid of what she'll say and too afraid to ruin our friendship of 18 years. I've loved her since I can consciously remember knowing her name. Delphine. God, such a beautiful name for such a heavenly creature. Her golden curls providing the ultimate halo to which she is deserving. She is so sweet, funny, and compassionate.

 

Sometimes I wonder if she knows. Knows that I am hopelessly in love with her. Maybe I'm mistaking it for how our friendship has always been, open. She is always there for me when I need her and I her. We have the friendship with playful words and touches. All are seemingly harmless to her, but as of recent, I'm not so sure. Sometimes, it feels on purpose, that she is trying to get a rise out of me, but it is most likely my imagination. As far as I know, and I know her well, is that she has only shown interest in men. But, then there is me, and this is the confusing part. She acts differently around me, and like I said, maybe it's our friendship, but I see a side of her no one sees, and my heart swells knowing that I'm special enough to her that she shows her true colors to me. When she is with guys, she is reserved, calculated. With me, she is open and carefree. But now is not the time to contemplate her feelings towards me, whether they are the fictitious dreams in my head or tangible, no, now is the time to head to University. 

 

We are due to leave today and I'm packing my bags. I'm excited to start on the path to my future career. I'm just about finished packing when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. It's her, of course. "Hey, Del." "Bonjour Cosima." She smiles at me and I fall a little more for her. "Are you excited?" I ask, knowing full well the answer. "Yes! I get to study my passion soon and I get to do it with my best friend by my side. I feel really fortunate." "You should, cause there were some other colleges that looked nice to me." Her smile falters a bit. "But," I add, "I wouldn't go because you wouldn't be there." Her smile is back to beaming. "I'm so happy you'll be with me Cos, you know you are my world." To any random listener they would think we were dating, but, again, we are just really close. "I know, and you're mine." To me, I always have a double meaning when I speak to her about feelings. I say what she wants to hear, but it means so much more than she could ever imagine. 

 

She comes over to me and pulls me in an embrace. We stand there for what feels like hours but is probably no longer than a minute. "So, are you ready to go?" She asks. "As ready as I'll ever be," I tell her. I gather the rest of my things and take them down to the car. We say goodbyes to our families and start the drive from San Francisco to Minnesota. We decided it would be nice to drive there instead of flying. With Delphine behind the wheel and me by her side, we are ready for our futures, whatever they may bring. 

 

Fast forward a couple months into the University. We are studying for an upcoming exam together. Delphine stretches from her position on the couch. "Cosima?" "Yeah?" "I think we are over prepared for the test. Let's take a break." "That sounds good. I'm starving actually." "We can order some food." "Yes, please! An extra cheesy, greasy pizza is what I need." I stand from sitting on the floor and go to call the pizza place. I place our order and come sit back down on the couch next to Delphine.

 

"Wanna watch a movie too?" "Oui, but I pick since you chose the food." "Only fair," I say whilst grinning. I put all of my notes away and watch her choose a film. Luckily for me, we have developed similar tastes in movies, music, etc. This time she chooses Blue is the Warmest Color. It's French for her and LGBT friendly for me. She puts in the DVD and sits beside me on the couch. Our pizza arrives soon after and we settle in.

 

About halfway through the movie she pauses it to take a smoke break. We head onto our small balcony and she starts to smoke. I run in and grab a joint off of my nightstand and partake in the affair. "You know," she starts, "in all this time I've known you, you have never gotten me high." I laugh. "I didn't think you'd want to participate in my illegal activities," I say. "Well, I do now, tonight." "Alright," I say pleasantly surprised. She stubs out her cigarette and reaches for the joint. She inhales and exhales with ease. I stare in awe. Mesmerized by her mouth and the pull of the joint she just took. I remember the first time I smoked, I coughed my lungs up. God, she is perfect. She looks at me staring at her, "What?" Your lips look like they are really soft. Don't say that idiot. 

 

She is just staring at me, which means one of two things, one, I have something on my face, or two, that I just said what I was thinking. My money's on the latter. "Pardon?" "Umm I didn't say anything," I try to play it off, I really don't want to lose her. "You said something about my lips." I look away, embarrassed, "No. Nope. Definitely did not say anything about your lips." She chuckles and responds with something I don't expect, "Your lips look soft too." It's so quiet, but I hear it. She hands the joint back to me. "They do, huh?" I joke with her. "Oui." She smiles and my stomach flips. 

 

We are quiet for a while, passing the joint back and forth until it's barely a nub. "Cosima?" "Yeah?" She looks at me then looks away. "I...uh...I want to tell you something." I stare at her intently, waiting for her to say what's on her mind. She looks back at me and I see my world reflected in her brown eyes. So beautiful. "I...I lo..je t'aime." I don't know a lot of French, but I know that phrase. "I love you too Del." I playfully nudge her because I know she means as a friend. "No, Cosima," Delphine suddenly turns serious. She grabs me by the shoulders and looks me dead in the eye. "Je t'aime." This time it is said with such conviction that i know it means more.

 

"Wha...really?" I can barely formulate a response, but before I let those words fall from my lips, I have to be sure that she is sure. "Oui, I have for a long time and I just wanted you to know, I don't want things to be awkward now, it's just, I had to get that off my chest and-" I cut off her rambling by putting my finger to her lips. "You are a complete dork, and I love you too, you know. Like a lot and probably from the time I first met you, like officially, cause I was like 9 months old at the time, but I mean when I was cognizant enough to remember things and-" This time she shuts me up by kissing me. It's soft and gentle, and it feels right. So, so right. The kiss ends and we rest our foreheads together. She giggles and pretty soon I join in. "You are a complete dork as well, cherie," she says and boops my nose with hers. "But, hopefully, you'd like to be my dork?" I've never been more sure about a response to any question I've ever been asked. "I'll always want to be your dork, I want you to be mine too." "Deal," she says before sealing it off with a kiss.

 

I blink my eyes open and smile, remembering the dream I just had. It's not unusual for me to have memories slip into my dreams. It makes me nostalgic. I stretch and turn over in bed. I see my wife, still asleep with a look of bliss on her face. I lean over and kiss her bare shoulder. She stirs a bit and finally opens her eyes. "Good morning, beautiful," I say. She smiles groggily and I kiss her on her lips this time.

I then pull back the covers and kiss down her body until I reach her stomach. In all it's round glory, I kiss it too. "And good morning to you too sweetheart." I feel a tiny kick and smile. I kiss my way back up to my wife's lips, who seems more awake now. "She likes that, when you talk to her," she finally speaks, voice heavy with sleep. "Why do you think I do it?" I laugh. I lace our fingers together and bring her left hand up to my mouth and kiss her ring finger. "I'm so happy with you, baby." I say, overcome with joy. "And I you," she retorts. "Cosima?" "Yeah?" "Je t'aime." I smile the biggest smile as she says the same words that catalyzed the events that led to my current state of happiness. "Je t'aime aussi, Mrs. Delphine Cormier-Niehaus." She giggles as we share another kiss. She wraps her arms around me and nuzzles into my neck. "You know you are my world," she whispers. "I know, and you're mine. Both of you." She kisses my neck and we both drift off into a slumber. A little more sleep won't hurt.


End file.
